The Million Dollar Spectro
Summary When a ghost bounty hunting teenage gang called Enicma Inc come to town Spectro is in big trouble Story (We open in Disney Junior Town) Spectro:The Million Dollar Spectro (They walk in the park) Captian Jake:Nothing like a little ice cream and a walk through the park. Ash:Yeah it's only temporary. Luna:It better be. (They all laugh) Amaya:It better be! (They continue to walk) Angle:Hey look at this. (Talks about a newspaper) (Dylan comes over) Dylan:Hey guys. Boy me and Rip had quite a date last night. Kevin and Howler were also happy about it though still Howler didn't like it. Angle:That's nice Dylan. But look. (Newspapers of the company Disney Junior Town News headline is :ENICMA INC CRACKS CASE OF THE MOAT MONSTER) (Willma holds mask Scraggy pets Scaredy Boo on his head Ted and Chloe just stand there) Connor:The Enicma Inc kids uncover and foil counterfeiting scam. Amaya:Yeah its kind of crazy. Luna:Let's get back to walking. Greg:Yeah Luna you're welcome to take you crystal back. Luna:Thanks Greg that is so sweet. (They walk and chat whileRomeo's daytime self listens) Romeo:The only thing left is to make ghost boy go bad. Robot:But master won't the PJ Masks see you? Romeo:There there my mechanic minion. I will have some of Lizard Legs comolfloge. (The next day we see the Enicma Mobile speeding through Disney Junior Town) Scraggy:Ted I'm like hungry. Scaredy:Re roo. Cloe:Yeah we didn't have breakfast. Willma:Yeah let's stop and get a bite. (They arrive and the Magical Cafe) Ted:(OS)Ah just what the doctor ordered. (They get out and go in we see the PJ Masks kids in Daytime form and Lucky is with them) Angle:This is great no nighttime villains no crimes to stop. Connor:Well you might be pushing you're luck Angle cause we have a meeting. (Micky Mouse stands up) Micky:Settle down citizens now only if we had some help) Donald:Yeah Uncle Scrooge is here too Micky. Scrooge Mcduck:Ah you now-a-day kids and you're gadgets. Webby:Surely there must be one way mr. Mcduck. Scrooge Mcduck:Eye Webby and I'd assume Flintheart Glomgold is here. Glomgold:I am here Scroogy! Micky:Everyone please! Ted:(Holds Disney junior Town News newspaper)Excuse me we're mystery investigator you probably perhaps read the papers about us. (Headline is:KIDS AND DOG UNCOVER THRILLER HOAX under it says No Zombie Michael Jackson Still Dead and beside on left side is a picture of Scaredy underneath it says Dog and on the right picture has Michael Jackson as a zombie under it is Not Michael) Trust us we could do it. Chloe:Ted I don't think they want us besides these ghosts could be real. (Demi flies over) Demi:Hi im Demi. Scraggy:Zoints!Like Like. Demi:Oh(Pulls a jar of dejon mustard)You want some dejon mustard? Scaredy:ROAST!!!!!!!! Demi:You want roast? (They run Vampirina comes over to apoligize) Trivia Enicma Inc are from the casper episode Scaredy-Boo Where Have You Got To? They are a parody gang of Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc This is based off of the Danny Phantom episode The Million Dollar Ghost They talk about the Luna Crystal from Moonbraker The moat monster case happen in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island the 1998 DTV movieCategory:Story Category:Episodes Category:PJ Masks Fanon wki